A Telepath and an Empath
by Yutaka-chan
Summary: YNM,WK crossover. You have to read to find out as the title says it wll. :P POV


I was supposed to meet Tsuzuki, really, but that sweet-eating block head was missing. I distinctively told hi to wait at the fountain at the East Square at two. Now's already three and he was no where in sight. If I had a device which can find him, I wouldn't mind paying a million. That idiot's always running off without telling me even though he always get lectured by me or Tatsumi. I'll bet with you now that he's at some pastry shop eating his heart out. We're supposed to do a job here! Muraki's out on the loose again with no traces and he has all the time in the world to sit down and start eating.

I've been trying to contact him for the past hour. Apparently, he shut his phone off. Such great timings. Once every five minutes I called his cell phone, but I always get the same response of a woman telling me to leave a message. I'll burst his voice-mail box if he doesn't answer. I frowned at the screen of my own cell given by Tatsumi for Christmas, even though it was still a week before then. He said that he had to go to another area in China and that a cell phone will come handy to me in contacting the rest. Speaking of Christmas, I wonder why Shinigamis even celebrate. What's so fun about Christmas? All I hear are choirs and crowds at shops buying presents for their loved ones. It was stupid of me to think that I should get a present for Tsuzuki. Just throw in a packet of sweet stuff and he'll be grateful to you anytime. I shivered as a strong wind blew. I dislike winter. It brings back so much unwanted memories. Those I never wanted to remember or think about. I wished someone could just seal it and never let it out.

I've reached my limit of waiting for that brainless dope. I got up from the seat I took beside the fountain and started walking to one of the shop houses. I planned to get something hot. The temperature's dropping, I can tell. I was walking up some steps when I heard someone's voice. I paused and turned my head to see someone I do not expect and wish to see. At the top of the stairs across, a platinum-haired person dressed in pure white was staring back at me. "Muraki", I mumbled. He gave me that eerie smile I hated to see. He shot me glance which I cannot explain, mumbling some words. I was about to make it out when someone bumped into me.

It was then a flash blurred me. Odd emotions of emptiness, loneliness, despair, discrimination, atrocity, fatalism, these emotions never stopped entering me. It was weird, as everything coming to me was all part of the depths in sadness. I cringed when pain shot through my chest. Someone calling yet nobody answered. The emotions are too strong for me to handle. It was after a split second when I felt darkness cross my path.

* * *

I awoke to two voices. I mumbled softly pulling a blanket over my head. It became awfully silent for a short moment, when I finally remembered I was not supposed to be in a bed. I got up from my position and stared down at the blanket. This is not going to be good. "You're awake I see. Go wash up." I heard. I turned to see a dark-haired person leaving the room and another orange-haired person staring down at me.

"Who are you?" I asked. He sniffed and sat on the chair beside the bed I was on and crossed his arms and legs. "Who are you?" He asked. I frowned at him before he raised his hands like a surrender pose. "I'm Schuldich, bumped into you by accident just now at the Square. You passed out soon after. You sick or something?"

Oh, I remembered what happened. I saw Muraki, standing at another end, and telling me something. He was mouthing it, and I can't catch the words. I think bumping into this Schuldich guy caught me all shocked till I black out, so this place be his room or something. "So, what's your name?" I broke from my thoughts when he spoke. I stared at him for a short while, processing the words before I answer. "Why should I tell a stranger like you?" He laughs and uncrossed him legs. "Who are you really? You don't seem like an ordinary person to me. Are you hiding something secret?" I sniffed at those words. This person isn't ordinary to know I'm not. Hopefully this isn't going to be bad. "I'm a Shinigami and an empath. What about you? You don't sound ordinary to me either"

"Vampire and telepath." I think at that point both of us got the same thought in mind. Our powers must've crossed and I've felt his emotions while he…oh no… I cannot let him know my past!

I grabbed onto his neck and he fell off the chair and onto the floor. Only one thing is in my head, and that is to kill this guy. My memories are mine alone, and I cannot have another knowing them. I've suffered too much t let anyone else know. I just can't! I tightened my grasp harder into his neck, while he choked. All of a sudden he gripped onto my wrists and threw my off, pinning me against the ground. With him over me, Muraki's image suddenly came to my mind. Unknowingly, I screamed. I tried struggling out of the stronger hands that held me down. Oh gods, please don't do this. I heard someone shout, but my voice was louder and it could not be heard. I didn't care, I just want him to let go, let me get out of this place. I was crying, I noticed. It was then I felt something shut me off. My cries came out as muffled screams as Schuldich had his mouth over mine, preventing me from making any noise. I froze though. The touch was totally different from what I expected. Instead of the roughness that Muraki did to me before, it was a softer touch. I began to relax and Schuldich pulled back, releasing my reddened wrists and sitting on his heels.

"You okay now?" He asked. I swallowed as he had his hand out. Hesitantly, I reached out my own and he helped me up until I sat up. I bent my head low, embarrassed at what I did just now. Truthfully, I was scared. Afraid at what he might do to me, or maybe afraid that hr found out what happened which caused me to be what I am now. I feel so confused. I don't know what to do. I just wished someone could tell me. I felt a hand lift my chin up. He shifted forward, placing his mouth over the trail of tears and licking them. I felt myself blushing as he cleaned away the tears, leaving a cool feeling on my skin. I sniffed and raised my hand to clean away the droplets collected at my eye.

"So, you alright now?" He asked. I nodded silently and mumbled a sorry. He shook his head. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have scared you that way." I stared wide-eyed at him. Why does he have to apologize when it's my fault? I was the one who attacked him due to my own selfish thoughts. I was still wondering about the reason when Schuldich smiled at me. Alright, that was weird, especially from me. I'm starting to feel awfully hot and he burst into giggles. What's so funny? I thought and frowned at him. "I'm sorry", he paused. "Oh, yes. I think your friend, now what was his name… Tsuzuku I think…" Tsuzuku? Oh, Tsuzuki. "It's Tsuzuki." "Yeah whatever. He called and I told him to meet you at the Square at four, in which is fifteen minutes to four."

I searched the room for a clock and got up from were I was. I'd better hurry, seeing that the fact I could be far from the Square. Tsuzuki always gets all pouty whenever I'm late. "I guess I'll get going now. Thanks, by the way", I said. Schuldich stood up as well and led me out of the room. I secretly took a peek at the place while following him. There seemed to be four bedrooms, one study put in together with a nicely decorated living room. When we reached the exit, I was about to take my leave when I felt his hand holding onto my arm, preventing me from being on my way. I watched him silently as he let go of my arm. "You haven't told me your name yet." I think I almost smiled. "Hisoka", I said before turning and walking away. I think he said something about leaving his contact in my phone. I shrugged a little before I began to run down the streets to the Square.

* * *

Sorry for the previous mix ups! 'water droplet'. I think I got jumbled and all the text are all crammed together in one page O.o Gomene!!! Once again, you can see Schu's POV from WK! 


End file.
